


Furtive

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Partially Clothed Sex, quickie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren pushes Hux into excessive furtive fucking on the Finalizer.  Zero plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furtive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/gifts).



> Hope this is to your liking as I've never written anything for somebody I do not know. First time for everything I suppose. :)

The first time was purely by accident.  In retrospect though…maybe it wasn’t.  Maybe it was something that subconsciously Ren had wanted, pushed for until Hux broke.  That was Ren’s specialty. Pushing Hux’s buttons until he snapped. Ren wouldn’t deny he derived great pleasure from that.

So yes, maybe the first time _wasn’t_ an accident.

The encounter had started off with it being _Ren_ annoyed beyond measure.

Tired of this uptight General and his berating ways.  So damned fussy and in the way. Ren had lobbed some verbal jabs, hitting Hux where he knew it would rankle most.

And then…

Hux had unloaded. Pushed to the edge and over it and just _done_. 

Hux’s voice held a vicious white hot rage with his face pressed close to Ren’s mask, as close as he could without actually touching it,  completely undaunted by the fact that he could not read Ren’s expression or reaction to the stream of vitriol spewing in an unending torrent.   

Of course Ren could have assumed control and crushed Hux’s throat any time he wanted but this time he was enjoying the General’s…enthusiasm.  

This was Ren’s favorite Hux. So consumed and involved his entire body started to quiver. 

Hux’s face had been flushed and his eyes sparked a cold blue fire.    

No more clipped and controlled voice and rod straight posture.

Hux was _alive_.

Hux held no regard for his personal safety either not caring or choosing to forget the fact that Ren could kill him with a twitch of his gloved finger.

Ren remembered how the verbal onslaught had Ren riled to the point where he could barely stand properly, his cock trapped in its cloth prison hard against his thigh.

_Begging_.  

Ren had let the General continue to unload on him until finally he quietly removed his mask and had leveled an icy glare in final attempt to cow Hux before things got out of hand.  

_Last chance Hux.  Back off now because…_

The fact of the matter was Ren _wanted_ things to get out of hand.  His throbbing cock was rather insistent on it, in fact.

Ren’s refusal to react…to just quietly stand there and take this verbal onslaught…had only enraged (and inflamed) Hux further.

Hux refused to back down and continued his steady stalking advancement, pushing Ren back until he had found himself pushed flush up against a console.

With nowhere else to go and his cock engorged to the point it was verging on pain, Ren had then offered a lazy smirk (knowing just how much Hux _hated_ that) and had said something to the effect of how Hux’s red face now matched his hair color and how the look rather suited him.  The comment shut Hux up for half a heartbeat.  Then Hux twisted those delicious full lips (which Ren then decided, most definitely needed to wrap themselves around his cock) into a sneer as he had hissed, “Shut UP Ren.  You are such an insolent little whelp.”  

Hux’s voice and been so low and venomous.  It was…intoxicating.

It was then Ren noticed the bulge in Hux’s trousers.

_So…the General was finding this entertaining as well._

Hux’s eyes locked onto Ren’s.  Just like that an understanding passed between them.

This was no longer an argument.

It was now a twisted foreplay.

Hux’s eyes sparked with a different fire and his lips twisted slowly into a lascivious smile.

“I know how to shut that mouth.” Hux’s voice had rumbled low as his hand smoothly moved to the front of his pants.  “You need to learn to…respect me.  I am so very tired of your mouth, Ren. Always running and threatening.”

Hux had moved so that now his face was pressed close to Ren’s, as close as he could get without touching.  Ren saw the pulse beating hard and fast in Hux’s neck.

Ren remained silent.  

He could play along.  Play that he was cowed and that Hux had the upper hand.  

Forget that.  He wasn’t playing.  He _wanted_ this.  He _wanted_ whatever it was Hux was about to do.

A shiver thrilled through him.

Hux then pulled Ren roughly by the back the his neck, pulling his face to his and kissed rough, briefly pausing to catch Ren’s lips between his teeth giving them a sharp warning nip, then huskily murmuring filthy curses and slurs Ren couldn’t quite make out (only able to catch the words “insolent” and “whore”) before once again hungrily crushing Ren’s mouth to his.

It was quiet save for the sound of harsh breathing, the rough rustle of fabric, and a low moan or two.

Hux, not stopping his assault, awkwardly undid the catch on his pants, pulling his hard length free, sharply gasping as Ren took the initiative by grasping him, teasing him with a few slow pumps.

Hux was speechless as Ren then sank to his knees, pausing to look Hux straight in the eye _, better use for his mouth indeed._ He continued to hold Hux’s gaze with a smoldering look as he took Hux’s hardness into his mouth.  He did it slow, tortuous, gently licking and teasing as he savored the sharp tang of Hux’s precum before taking Hux’s length fully into his mouth.  He felt Hux fist his hair, pulling and guiding.  No more curses and slurs came from Hux’s mouth.  They were replaced with soft pleading cries and moans of pleasure until finally Hux reached a shuddering climax, uttering only a low, strangled sigh.  Ren had to brace Hux as his legs trembled and threatened to buckle under him.  

_You like my mouth now don’t you?_  He had looked up at Hux as he slowly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Hux had returned the favor after pulling Ren to his feet, again kissing him deep before roughly tugging at Ren’s trousers, eagerly drawing Ren’s hard length free.  Ren’s size had not daunted him in the least.  Hux had only murmured appreciatively before taking as much as he could manage into his mouth, using his free hand to assist in pumping and teasing.  

The General certainly knew what he was doing.  He had only paused in his efforts to slick up his fingers before fingering Ren’s ass.  Working them in slow, pressing them deep, pushing and hooking them _just so_ deep inside all the while sucking, teasing, _worshiping_ causing Ren to shamelessly moan.

In that moment Hux did, indeed, have the upper hand.  

It was Ren’s turn to tremble, gloved hands wound tight in Hux’s hair.

_Fuck…_

He remembered watching Hux wiping his mouth with a gloved hand as he rose from kneeling.

“Mind yourself…Ren.”  With a smirk he had turned on his heel and left Ren panting, trousers undone and disheveled, with his cock sticky, limp and wanting more.

That encounter had been a tease.  A preview.

Now these encounters happened with a regularity to the point Hux had taken to carrying a small bottle of lube in his pocket so he would always be prepared if the opportunity arose.

Hux was insatiable, taking Ren at any time and any place he could.  Preferably where there was a very good possibility they could get caught such as just off the bridge, unused interrogation rooms, or darkened alcoves.  It was even better if unsuspecting crewmembers carried on conversations completely unaware mere feet away as they fucked.

By far Ren’s favorite place to fuck was Hux’s office.    In that austere office with its amazing view Hux would take Ren hard and rough as he stood with his legs spread and palms braced fast against the transparisteel panels.  The multitude of stars impartially observed as Hux pumped that delicious cock of his deep into Ren’s ass.  Sometimes Hux would goad Ren, his voice rough with lust, “You like that don’t you, you insolent whore?”

That became his pet name for Ren. Insolent whore.

Sometimes Ren would make his moans extra loud just so Hux would be forced to take a gloved hand and roughly cover Ren’s mouth.  Moans might attract attention and Hux certainly doesn’t want that.

But then maybe he does. 

Occasionally when Hux does this Ren bites down hard on a gloved finger, reminding Hux that his control of Ren is an illusion.

_Careful whore._

He can hear the smirk in Hux’s voice.

These encounters are always furtive. There is no illusion of tenderness.  No hint of even modest affection.  Hux not even bothering to take off his pants, just undoing the catch in the front enough to free his cock as he roughly pushes Ren’s trousers down just enough to allow access to Ren’s entrance.   Hux’s breath is rough and hot in Ren’s ear as he ruts into him. 

The only item Hux insists upon removing is Ren’s helmet only so he can grab a fistfuls of that thick black hair which he cruelly pulls, snapping Ren’s head back sharply.  When Hux does this he is rewarded with Ren’s sharp gasp of pleasure.  Hearing that drives Hux into a frenzy, causing him to pull all the more forcefully, as he does so commanding Ren that he beg to be fucked harder.

When Hux does this Ren can hardly speak, his voice choked because Hux’s assault feels so fucking good.

These encounters hold no pretenses, fast and raw though they may be, but they do manage to serve a purpose.  For a few moments as he and Hux are joined in this fevered need all duty and expectations are erased. 

Ren finds as the last tremors of his climax shudder through him, he is already looking forward to the next time Hux will take him.

He probably should be somewhat ashamed but he is not (he is Hux’s insolent whore after all.)

Ren wonders if perhaps these encounters are becoming a bit addictive.

Perhaps he should put an end to it.

Yes, that is probably for the best.  It’s not a good idea for Hux to have such a hold on him.

Ren sighs as he collects himself.  Yes he will most definitely end it.

Soon. But not right now.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
